reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LadyElyon/Rockstar Add Ons
Howdy people, as you probably all, or at least most of you, know, Rockstar will brng Add ons, and of course they will cost money. Here are some infos. Four packs of add-on downloadable content will be released on PSN and Xbox Live over the next few months - starting with the Legends and Killers Pack at the beginning of August 2010. The series will culminate with the Red Dead Redemption 'Undead Nightmare' Pack in the autumn. That's the one with zombies - as if we needed to tell you. The news follows the release of the free Outlaws To The End Co-Op Mission Pack last month. "We want to continue to provide Red Dead Redemption's fans with a steady supply of innovative new content," said Sam Houser, founder of Rockstar Games. "Our goal is to continue to pack as much entertaining gameplay and as many surprises as we can into the massive world of Red Dead Redemption over the coming months." The upcoming downloadable content for Red Dead Redemption includes: Legends and Killers Pack New active map locations, characters and more: * Release date: beginning of August 2010; * 9 new multiplayer map locations -- more than doubling the amount of territories in the multiplayer competitive modes; * 8 new multiplayer characters -- play as characters from Red Dead Revolver; * Introducing a new projectile weapon: the Tomahawk, with corresponding challenges for single-player and multiplayer gameplay; * New achievements and trophies; * Pricing: $9.99 (PlayStation Network), 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox LIVE). Liars and Cheats Pack New competitive modes, multiplayer mini-games in Free Roam, and more: * Release date: TBC; * Attack and Defend multiplayer competitive mode and challenges; * New multiplayer horse races, complete with mounted combat; * Play as the heroes and villains of Red Dead Redemption, as well as 8 additional multiplayer characters; * Multiplayer versions of Liars Dice and Poker from the single-player game; * Introducing a new weapon: the Explosive Rifle, with associated challenges available in single-player and multiplayer gameplay; * New achievements and trophies; * Pricing: $9.99 (PlayStation Network), 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox LIVE). Free Roam Pack Delve deeper into the world of Red Dead Redemption with new modes, challenges and gang hideouts to discover: * Release date: TBC; * Additional Free Roam challenges; * New action areas and defensive placements; * Posse scoring and leaderboards; * New anti-griefing measures in Free Roam; * Pricing: TBC. Undead Nightmare Pack Ghost towns and cemeteries come alive in a West gone horribly wrong: * Release date: TBC; * Brand new single-player adventure, challenges and quests; * 8 new multiplayer zombie characters; * Additional animals unleashed in the world; * New dynamic events and more; * Pricing: $9.99 (PlayStation Network), 800 Microsoft Points (Xbox LIVE). More details and other updates will be revealed closer to each release. So what do you think about the packs? Worth buying? In my opinion 9,99 € is way too much for each since they don't bring THAT much new stuff per download. Which pack suits you? Which would you buy? And what do you think about the price? Share your thoughts. Elyon Category:Blog posts